


Masquerade

by HC247



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC247/pseuds/HC247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..."Do I know you?" She smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. To tell you would ruin the fun of the masquerade, wouldn't it?" Fiyeraba. Intermission fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

She was a vision.

That was all he could think as his eyes took in the sight from across the room. He stood transfixed, in the center of the Wizard's ballroom. Around him, color and movement became one as numerous couples moved in time to the music, dancing and laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world. The Wizard's masquerade ball had become legendary and easily the most anticipated event by every person in the Emerald City. Even as a young boy, he had dreamed of attending one day. Now that he was here, the celebration was the furthest thing from his mind.

That, he discovered, had been captured by the mysterious beauty on the opposing side.

Dressed in a gown of deep violet, she stood awkwardly in a far corner of the room, watching the sea of dancers in all their exquisite finery. Long hair the color of midnight cascaded down her back, only adding to her curious allure. To complete the ensemble, a wing-tipped masked covered nearly all of her face, leaving only her thin lips and angular chin exposed. He blinked suddenly, shaking himself to clear his head. Strange, but if it had not been for the creamy color of her skin, he could have sworn that she was…

But no. That was absurd, he told himself. Impossible.

And yet, he felt strangely drawn to this woman for reasons he could not identify. He watched as her eyes darted nervously around the room, almost as if she were seeking something or someone in particular. For the briefest moment, her eyes met his, then darted away without any hint of knowing or recognition and he scolded himself again for his foolishness. I must be mad.

In the back of his mind, he knew he should be searching for his significant other; after all, they were practically engaged, that is if one asked any member of the press that were blessedly absent tonight. Yet he doubted that she was even missing him at the moment, lost in a sea of advisors and admirers. Lifting his head, he caught sight of her blonde head some distance away, laughing with the ambassador of Ix. As light smile of affection crossed his face and he chuckled slightly. She was in her element, the picture of poise and grace. Who was he to interrupt her?

So he did the only thing that was left to do. His feet seemed to be moving of their own accord as he cut across the floor, side-stepping the crowd of swirling dancers and he gave silent thanks for the good agility he possessed. Coming to a stop on the other side, he sighed deeply before approaching his target. Fixing his most charming smile into place, he reached out and lightly touched her shoulder. She turned sharply, her eyes wide with something close to fear as she came to face him. When she saw who had approached her, those same eyes widened to an impossible size and she took a step back. Fear turned to surprise, and then dimmed as they took in his green uniform. Was that disappointment he saw?

Whatever it was, he couldn't concern himself with that right now. "Are you not dancing, Miss?"

She blinked, then turned away. "No," she said, "I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer."

He stepped closer, for some strange reason, eager to be near her. "I find that very hard to believe."

She shifted her left shoulder into a half-shrug, a gesture that reminded him very much of someone else. "No one saw fit to teach me."

His smile grew and he offered his hand. "Then, please. Allow me the pleasure of teaching you."

Her only answer was to smile slightly and place her gloved hand in his larger one.

Silence was their only companion as he led her into the middle of the dance floor. Her hand was clasped tightly in his own, be it out of anticipation or apprehension, he couldn't tell. Turning her to face him, he placed his other hand gently on her waist and swept them into a graceful waltz. He could feel her tense immediately in his arms and he knew he might lose her if he pushed things too far too fast. Yet the sense of familiarity about her was too strong to ignore and he finally found his voice. "Do I know you?"

She smiled as if she had a secret and simply shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. To tell you would spoil the fun of the masquerade, wouldn't it? For this moment, I will be Luriline and you will be my savior. At least until the music ends."

He blinked, inadvertently pulling her closer. Any doubts he had fled at that moment. Despite the skin color (he knew it must be a shroud of some sort, an illusion to hide her identity), he knew exactly who he held in his arms.

It was her.

Oblivious to his discovery, she continued. "What does it matter anyway? From what I hear, you, my dear Captain, are practically an engaged man?"

He stiffened. "Who told you that?"

Another shrug. "No one had to tell me. All one has to do is glance at any newsstand in the city. They are all singing the praises of you and Lady Glinda. They say you are a perfect match."

An impulsive snort escaped him. "Perhaps you should not believe everything you read."

Her eyes flashed surprised. "So they're wrong in their assumptions then?"

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Stupid! Even if he could reveal his heart to her, this was neither the time nor the place. Quickly, he scrambled for an explanation. "I'm afraid they're only half correct. While we are certainly happy, there is no engagement at this present time."

Her brow lifted. "I said assumptions. I'm perfectly aware that there is no engagement yet. Something tells me the whole world will know the moment Lady Glinda has a ring on her finger."

He chuckled. "You're probably right." Spinning her, he noted, "You dance very well for someone who has never learned."

She shrugged, the slight dip allowing him a glance of her slender shoulders. "Beginner's luck, I suppose." She smirked. "You're avoiding the subject, Captain. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Yes, but not in the way you think. "Not at all." He released her for a moment, stepping away as the dance required. "But I have a few questions of my own."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, then resumed their innocent act. "You may ask anything you wish, Captain."

She played the role of coquette very well; he noted and briefly wondered if she would have taken up a career in the theatre had all of this mess ever taken place. "Ah, but does that mean you'll answer?"

Her smile was teasing. "That would be up to me, wouldn't it?"

He dipped his head as he conceded. "Fair enough. Why is a woman of your beauty secluded in a dark corner for the majority of the evening?"

He felt her relax at his seemingly innocent question. "I'm not much for parties. I only came tonight at the request of a friend."

This caused his to perk up a bit. "A friend?"

She nodded, a reminiscent smile crossing her face. "It was several years ago. My best friend at university was aghast to learn I had never been to a masquerade. A crime, she called it. She said if I ever had the opportunity to attend one, then I must promise to do so, no matter the circumstances."

It was his turn to nod. "And what happened to this friend?"

Her expression turned regretful. " We parted ways not long after. I haven't seen her in quite a while and perhaps I felt that by coming tonight, I could be closer to her, somehow."

He said nothing, only squeezed her hand. Part of him longed to tell her that he knew her secret and that Glinda could too, if she so desired. That would keep her safe and out of harm's way. But this was a woman who had never needed saving. She was risking her life to save others. So, he simply replied, "Something tells me your friend would appreciate it very much."

This earned him another sad smile as a reward. "In a way, she reminds me very much of your girl. You could say they were nearly the same person." She turned her gaze back to him then, "Speaking of, why the hesitation for the engagement? You've been together long enough, haven't you? What holds you back? A lady from your past perhaps?"

Her tone was teasing, but her reasoning was as accurate as the archer's mark. "Actually, yes." he admitted, "You could say that."

He could tell this surprised her. "Really?"

Drawing a deep breath, he nodded. He had waited years to confess his heart and even if this couldn't be real, at least she could know that he thought of her, remembered her for good things rather than those of her accusers. "There was a girl I met while at university. It never developed, regretfully, but she left an impression on me that I'll never forget."

She chuckled. "It must have been something pretty unique to capture your attention."

"Oh, she was," He chuckled slightly at the memories. "She made a renegade out of me one day. We rescued a lion cub from a cage in Life Science class. She was so passionate and alive while talking and all I could do was hide behind a shield of arrogance."

She faltered a bit, but recovered quickly. "So, she never saw the real you, then?"

"No, no. Quite the opposite. She called me out on it and was one of the few people to see who I really was. She made me the man I am today."

Her tone was bitter. "You don't say. "

He ignored it. "I have her to thank, I suppose. I just wish I could tell her…" he let the sentence hang.

He felt her tense. "Tell her?"

He sighed, careful not to let his eyes betray him. "So many things. That I've thought about her every day since then, that I owe everything to her, that she made me see there was more to life than slacking off and having fun., and, most importantly," He paused, locking her brown eyes to his blue ones, "that I lost my heart to her completely that day and have yet to get it back." He could almost hear the pounding of her heart over the music. "But," he said, glancing down, "That can never be. She left shortly after and I have yet to find her again." he shrugged. "I suppose I can't justify giving Glinda a promise of forever until I can give her my whole heart with it."

She nodded, swallowing hard. "That's very noble of you."

He smirked. "Noble, maybe. But very bad for publicity. So what is your excuse?" he asked.

Her head shot up, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," It was his turn to tease her. "Surely a woman such as you is spoken for. Who is the lucky man?"

"Nonexistent, I'm afraid," Her smile was ironic. "At this point, it seems I am destined to remain a…..a spinster."

He knew she had nearly said alone and his heart broke for her. Unable to take it anymore, he whispered "Oh, Fae…"

Her smile became sad. "I never thought I would see you again. Fiyero."

The sound of his name on her lips was almost too much for him to bear. He brought them to a stop in the midst of the swirling sea of couples, simply standing still. On a burst of impulse, he pulled her closer and, for a split second, Elphaba wondered he would claim her right there. His lips hovered inches from hers, then he closed the short distance to gently join them, his hand coming up to cradle her face.

Suddenly, the spell was broken and she backed away. "I shouldn't have come."

"Elphaba!" He called her name softly, grateful for the commotion around them. "Don't say that! Do you know how long I've searched for you? All I've said tonight is true"

She shook her head "It can never be. We both know that."

He reached out to her. "Elphaba…"

Her eyes darted nervously around the room "I have to leave."

"No!" His tone was desperate. "Please…"

She met his eyes briefly. "I don't have a choice. The shroud won't last much longer."

'Wait!" he grasped her arms as she passed. "Why did you come tonight?"

"I.." She stuttered, before her shoulders fell. "I wanted to see you again."

"I knew it," he said softly. "Then you feel the same."

She shrugged him off. "It can never be, Fiyero. Glinda needs you. My work is elsewhere."

"But…where are you going?"

She smiled softly, "The less you know, the better. Just know that I'm thinking of you. Both of you." Her gaze shifted to the clock and she swore silently. "I can't stay. Give Glinda my love, will you? And let her know I'm alright."

He swallowed hard. "I'll miss you."

She nodded. "I know. I've missed you as well."

He leant forward to kiss her again, but she placed a hand to his chest, stopping him. "No, Fiyero." she said softly, tears brimming her eyes from behind the mask.

"But...I need you," he said, fighting back tears of his own. "I love you."

She shook her head, not wanting to believe him, for that would make leaving all the more difficult. "You can't. Glinda needs you."

He had nothing to say to this, so he simply traced a finger down her face, his heart breaking as she leant into his touch. "Someday?" he whispered.

"Perhaps," she said softly. "For now, you're needed elsewhere. Take care of yourself."

He nodded, grateful that she allowed him to place a chaste kiss to the cool skin of her cheek. "Just so you know, you looked beautiful tonight. Although, I would have preferred to see you in green."

She glanced down at her gown. "That would have been a bit ironic, don't you think?"

"I wasn't talking about the dress."

Her eyes widened, but the chiming of the clock stopped any reply she might have had. "I must go." she said it more to herself, then him. Giving his hand a final squeeze, she turned. "Take care of yourself." she murmured and then she was gone, the fleeting warmth of her hand the only evidence that this encounter had been real.

That and the dried red flower petal she had pressed into his hand at the last moment.

The Prince sighed and raised his head. They had come full circle.

All around him, the dance continued.


End file.
